highlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Highlander: The Series: Season 4
Storyline With Kalas dead, MacLeod is free to return to a normal life and resumes his interest in antiques, until one night he sees a bracelet in a private showing at a dealer's, a bracelet he thought long buried. Shadowed by a curious Joe Dawson, he returns to his native Scotland for the first time in two hundred years to return it to the grave of his first love, Debra Campbell. Once in Glenfinnan, he is greeted with hostility by Rachel MacLeod, the local innkeeper, as the village is beset once again by mysterious murders. With the villagers recounting the legend of Duncan MacLeod, who rose from the dead to claim his father's sword and kill the Viking raider, Kanwulf, Rachel slowly comes to trust Duncan as the legend plays itself out again and, this time, Duncan make sure he takes the Viking's head and Quickening before leaving Glenfinnan at peace. (this marked Adrian Paul’s directorial debut in the series) The episode that followed saw the final guest appearance of Phillip Akin as Charlie DeSalvo who was killed by immortal Andrew Cord in Brothers in Arms. Duncan and Joe arrive at the San Francisco airport, where Duncan encounters Immortal Andrew Cord being shot by a masked man - who turns out to be Charlie DeSalvo. Joe recognizes Charlie's intended Immortal victim as a former platoon-mate from Viet Nam, a soldier dedicated to maintaining unit solidarity and who saved Joe's life, but who is now selling defective weapons to Charlie and Mara's Balkan revolutionaries. Duncan is torn between loyalty to Charlie and Joe's loyalty to Cord. Kenny, the Immortal in a child's body, has returned. He runs to Anne for help when Immortal Terence Kincaid is after him, and she calls Duncan. In flashback to 1778 South Pacific, Kincaid is the self-absorbed captain of the ship Duncan works on. When mutineers want to behead Captain Kincaid, Duncan convinces them to maroon him on a deserted island instead. In modern day, Kenny and Amanda turn out to know each other. In flashback to 1182 England, Amanda finds newly-Immortal Kenny after his family has been killed by Normans and teaches him. Methos returns when the Immortal Kristin turns up in Duncan's backyard. She is regarded by Watchers as dangerous to both mortals and immortals. She takes up with Richie which Duncan hates, and he tries to warn Richie. Duncan cannot seem to make himself take her head because they were once lovers. Methos has no such compunction. Immortal Walter Graham is trying to kill pre-Immortal Claudia Jardine, a brilliant pianist, so that she will remain young and at her creative peak forever. In flashback to England 1663, Duncan and Graham are traveling players, and Walter regrets his ability to recognize brilliance while lacking genius of his own. Meanwhile, Methos falls in love with Alexa and is stunned when Joe tells him she is terminally ill. In Methuselah's Gift, someone is willing to do anything to put the Methuselah Stone back together and use its power -- Amanda has the last piece, and she think it might be Methos. Duncan's Immortal friend Jim Coltec has killed one too many evil Immortals and has become the victim of a Dark Quickening. If Duncan has to take Coltec's head, will the Dark Quickening overpower him as well? The Dark Quickening corrupts him leading him to turn on his friends (Richie and Joe). In the following episode Deliverance, Duncan, with the help of Methos, is able to overcome the evil inside him. The cliffhanger ending to Season Four starts with a telephone call that brings Joe Dawson to Paris, in the belief that MacLeod is dead. Standing on the quay, he is kidnapped in front of Duncan, who finds out from Methos that Joe is on trial for his life before the Watcher tribunal. Watchers are being killed across Europe and the Watchers believe that Joe's revelation of their secret is the root cause. Blind to their own arrogance and willingness to interfere in the Game, they ignore Duncan's pleas for clemency. As they prepare to execute Dawson, a mysterious Immortal guns down the Watcher hierarchy and flees past Duncan, who arrives in time to find Dawson wounded and unconscious in the final scene. Episode List *Homeland *Brothers in Arms *The Innocent *Leader of the Pack *Double Eagle *Reunion *The Colonel *Reluctant Heroes *The Wrath of Kali *Chivalry *Timeless *The Blitz *Something Wicked *Deliverance *Promises *Methuselah's Gift *The Immortal Cimoli *Through a Glass Darkly *Double Jeopardy *Till Death *Judgement Day *One Minute to Midnight FR:Guide des épisodes/Highlander (Saison 4) Category:Highlander: The Series - Season Four